nightinthewoodsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mae Borowski
"Welcome home, Mae." — Mae Margaret Borowski, or better known as Mae, is the protagonist of Night in the Woods. Appearance Mae has dark blue fur with dyed red hair. She has large red eyes, which she dislikes and refers to as "nightmare eyes." Her right ear is also notched from a dog attack. Mae's attire consists of a brown and red long-sleeved shirt with a slashed zero in the center, black torn jeans, and green-ish boots described by Scott Benson as "cheap ... knock-off doc martens". It's been stated by Mae herself that she's rather short and plump. Her grandfather considered her "sturdy," an assessment that Mae ultimately agrees with. Personality Mae Borowski has had a troubled past, depression, and anger issues. She's snarky and at first, short with those around her. As the game progresses, she becomes a little more compassionate, in some routes comforting people who don't feel they're quite worth much. She seems to worry about Bruce and seems to genuinely care for her "rat babies" once she discovers them. Possibly due to her depression, Mae is a little nostalgic and reminiscent of Possum Springs prior to her leaving for college. She often looks at how much has changed. Background Mae was presumably born in 1997, being age 20 in 2017. She is the only child of parents whose families worked the coal mines in Possum Springs for generations. Since the mine closed they’ve worked and saved money to enable Mae to be the first member of the family to attend college. Mae went for three semesters, dropped out, and moved back into her parents' attic. Mae has always been a bit troubled: anger issues, depression, no direction and recently, paranormal abilities. She has no idea what to do with them, but through sheer chance she begins to notice something dark going on in town, a trail of clues leading up into the woods. The Incident Mae gained notoriety among the townsfolk after being involved in a violent episode at her school's softball match. Six years prior to the events of Night In The Woods, Mae experienced a sudden form of dissociation from the real world - which seemed like an acute episode of derealization. She saw objects and people as just meaningless shapes, and not really existing. She felt a deep sadness for everything around her, lamenting that nothing was there for her anymore and that everything was just "stuff in the universe". The next day at the softball match, a second episode occurred, something "broke inside her" and before she knew it, she was beating Andy Cullen's head in with a bat in front of the entire school. Following that, most parents told their children to stay away from Mae. By the events of Night In The Woods, most of the kids in town know Mae through the attack, nicknaming her "Killer." The incident put a strain on Mae's relationship with her family. Financially, the Borowski's went deep into debt trying to treat her. Mae was sent to Dr. Hank for treatment, where he prescribed keeping a journal as a means of keeping her emotions in check. Mae claims it helps her feel grounded with reality and that it works somewhat. She seemed to be doing alright until she left for college. There, the effects of dissociation seemed to intensify and Mae never made a single friend at college because she was terrified of leaving her room. She was left starving or else downing entire pizzas in one go. She drank cough syrup just to sleep and forget about her living nightmare. Mae was especially terrified of the rusty statue of the founder outside her window: always a mess of shapes watching and pointing down at her. She felt too scared to phone anyone for help. After three semesters, Mae finally mustered up the courage to leave and return to the safety of home, where things weren't just "dead shapes." Dreams Throughout the game, Mae has different types of dreams. One night Mae gets drunk at a party and has to be taken home by Bea. She passes out on her bed and has a drunk dream. At the party she tells everyone how she didn't like college, she says that a statue was always pointing at her and it made her mad. The first dream you have is with the statue Mae was talking about. You can walk around until you find it, your goal is to smash it until it breaks completely. The next couple dreams Mae has are more peaceful. Your goal is to create music by finding where all the musicians are. Each musician you find lights up one of four small pillars that you start at in the beginning of the dream. These musicians are suspected to be part of the "Deep Hollow Hollerers", a four member band whose members had out-of-body experiences and played for ghosts. All the members were found dead on November 1949. Once you find where all of the musicians are, you must go back to the pillars to complete the dream. At the end of each of these dreams, a large animal will appear. In the last dream, Mae meets a strange creature that Mae identifies as a sort of god, even though the creature itself doesn't let her call it that. It is unknown exactly why it was there but it states that the universe is forgetting Mae and that the universe is being forgotten. This god-like creature also mentions that it has talked to other people, which it calls "little creatures". The Mines Near the ending of the game, when the band heads down into the mines, Mae is grabbed by a Eide, a member of the cult when they step off the lift. They appear to be wearing a miner's hat. They try to attack Mae by grabbing onto her leg, yet Mae kicks them in the head and knocks the hat off. There are several distinguishable features noticeable if examined closely, such as the ears and hair. It is possible that they are a cat with a notched ear, similar to that of Mae's. Due to Mae's past family being miners, it is suggested that the anonymous cat is related to Mae. This would explain the cult's knowledge of Mae and her friends, as the anonymous cat might have informed the "leader" of the cult of Mae's whereabouts. Relationships Mae used to be in a relationship with Cole back when she was in high school, but they have broken up since. She was canonically confirmed as being pansexual by Scott Benson's Curious Cat page, which can also be seen in the graveyard scene with the three weird teens sitting at the gate asking both Mae and Bea questions. When asked what their dream date would be like, Mae states that her dream date would be a "they". She then adds that she is not picky between male or female dates when asked for clarification by the teen sitting on the lower roof. Friends * Gregg - Gregg is Mae's best friend from high school. The two were well known for being troublemakers around town, and often committed acts that they vaguely refer to as "crimes". * Bea - Bea was Mae's former best friend from 7th grade and before, but eventually grew apart. They were in scouts together. They stopped hanging out when they were in seventh grade, though they have varying opinions on the reason why. Mae refers to it as "having a big fight when they were twelve," though Bea just sees it as Mae finding herself too cool to be seen with Bea. She says that Mae had just stopped sitting with her at lunch and hadn't returned any of her calls all of the sudden, and was always with Gregg instead of her. They've made up since, however, and appear to easily reform their bond from their childhood. * Casey Hartley - Another one of Mae's close friends who, shortly prior to the events of the game, disappears without a trace. Casey played drums in the band before going missing, and did "crimes" with Gregg and Mae. * Angus - Mae wasn't originally close to Angus and was initially acquainted with him through Gregg, as he is Gregg's boyfriend. Throughout the game, however, Mae and Angus become close friends. They also play in the same band together. * Selmers - Mae's neighbour and friend. Selmers likes to bounce her ideas for poems off of Mae, and believes herself to be a better poet because of Mae's willingness to listen. * Mr. Chazokov - Mr. Chazokov was one of Mae's science teachers in High School (most likely her astronomy teacher.) Despite Mae's lack of interest in school, he considers Mae to be one of his favorite students due to her interest in the stars. Mr. Chazokov refers to Mae as his "best worst student." * Lori Meyers - Lori becomes close to Mae if the two hang out down by the tracks and on the roof in Towne Centre. * Germ - Germ and Mae also become very close friends if you hang out with him. Germ seems to understand Mae and the problems she goes through. Mae sometimes doesn't understand Germ or his family but she tends to get along around him and finds him rather interesting and peculiar. Family Mae's parents and her Aunt Molly are central characters in Night in the Woods. Her Granddad passes away before the events of the game, and thus never makes an appearance and is only mentioned. * Candy Borowski - Mae's kind and caring mother. She has maintained a good relationship with her daughter despite Mae having been away from Possum Springs. * Stan Borowski - Mae's friendly but forgetful father. He forgets which day Mae is expected to arrive at Possum Springs and doesn't go to the bus station to pick her up, which Mae expresses annoyance for, but they both agree to pretend that Stan remembered the correct day of her arrival. * Aunt Molly - Nicknamed "Aunt Mall Cop", she is strict and professional despite being a policewoman in a small town. She first meets Mae at the closed-down playground where Molly picks her up, threatens to arrest her, then takes her home. * Granddad - Mae and her Granddad had a very close relationship. He would tell her ghost stories when she was little to help her fall asleep. After his death, Mae remembers him in a positive light, fondly reminiscing over the apple crate of horror books he left her. Endings Gregg ending to get the Gregg ending all you need is to * Hang out with Gregg till the last unplayable band practice When you enter the location you will enter it with Gregg. You will start to have a conversation, but then there will be choices if you will tell Casey's parents about his death. Mae will also ask Gregg if she can move to Bright Harbor with him and Angus. He politely refuses, but says she's welcome to visit any time she wishes. After the conversation, Angus and then Bea will come in. Bea ending To get the Bea ending all you need is to * Hang out with Bea till the last unplayable band practice When you enter the location you will enter it with Bea. You will start to have a conversation, but then there will be choices if you will tell Casey's parents about his death. Mae suggests to Bea that they go on a road trip together to get out of Possum Springs for a while, telling Bea that she's "home enough", and that an episode of derealization wouldn't occur if the pair stuck together on the road. After the conversation, Angus and Gregg will come in and then throw a funny insult to Bea and Mae. If you throw an insult to Gregg and Angus, Angus states that he and Gregg hadn't been insulted in forever. Quotes "I'm a total trash mammal!" "Everything sucks forever." "Fiasco Fox, you are too dreamy." "I will unlock your ass!" "All those rich kids writing sex and having papers with each other!" "One Freeasscola." "I got nightmare eyes!! And the lazt thing you zee is my eyes oudside the window and then I ztab you with my knife!!!" "We uszsda b ee bess frien ds b eea and I stillove u b ee" "I'm gonna run naked in the woooooods!" "whyoo so madatme allatime????" "My mouth tastes like broken dreams." "When I die, I want it to hurt." "Someone hecked up the dudes!" "At the end of everything, hold onto anything." Trivia * Mae actually hates beer, she only got drunk because she was nervous. * Mae plays the bass guitar in a band with her friends, they make her play even though she doesn't know the song. * Mae cannot drive. * Mae has not had sexual intercourse. She claims she "never got around to it." This likely makes her the only member of the band who is a virgin. Church 2.png Church.png Ham Panther.png MaeCropped.png The harvest.png Mae Beating on Mrs. Miranda's Furnace.png Bruce With Accusers Plus Molly and Mae.png First Coalescence Church Sign.png Lori & Mae.jpg Jackie's Party.png Capture-0.JPG Capture.JPG CupGregg.jpg WitchDaggah.png Dream 4.png Dream 3.png Dream 2.jpg Dreams 1.png Behind the cashregister .jpg Inside the Snack Falcon.jpg Snack falcon.png Mae in possum.PNG Capture-20170314-084736.png Capture-20170313-181829.png Capture-20170313-181811.png Capture-20170312-220854.png Capture-20170312-220058.png Capture-20170312-215911.png Screenshot_2017-03-28-16-11-11_kindlephoto-974675902.jpg|Young Mae 7eaee3ac-4817-4b9a-8423-9fef4daf988c.gif|Mae walking along the fence download (2).jpg|Mae and Greg plan to steal stuff download (1).jpg download.jpg|Mae running in the town 28d96b85a73ff02681659daeb8ff1bbf_large.png Category:Characters Category:Night in the Woods